


Intimacy (Phan)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Phan, Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Something was there after all, and Phil only just noticed after four years of pushing it away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries so badly holy crap kill me for it.

He probably realised it when he was lying on Dan’s bed, facing his back and slowly stroking his hair.

Dan was having one of his days; where he would just lie around and think. Think about how he failed college, or how he could have done better in high school.

He was having one of those days where you just hated yourself.

And right now, at ten minutes to midnight, he was lying on his bed. His best friends hand was gently stroking his hair as he continued to talk to him.

“I miss this,” Phil suddenly said. Dan jerked slightly.

“What do you mean?”

Phil’s pale fingers twirled a few locks gently, not answering for a moment. “I miss being this intimate with you. Ever since we moved to London, we stopped being like this, y’know?”

Dan did know. He had gone through torture as the two of them became a little more distant, but close enough that nobody noticed.

Dan nodded slightly, his brown hair slipped through Phil’s fingers. Phil instantly started playing with Dan’s hair again though. “Why did we drift..?”

The bed dipped slightly as Phil moved closer. The hand that wasn't playing with his best friends hair started to slowly tap an invisible beat on Dan’s forearm. “I don't know…”

Dan hummed gently, enjoying the sensation in his arm and hair. He missed how he could cuddle up to Phil during a movie and not being afraid to be pushed away. Missed how he could hold his hand when they walked in public.

He missed how he could be in psychical contact with Phil.

“I think I fell in love with you,” Phil suddenly said, his hand now resting on gently on the others arm. The other hand continued to play with Dan’s hair, weaving slowly through the brown curls. “And I think I was scared, y’know?”

Dan looked over his shoulder, looking Phil in his blue eyes. He tried to avoid eye contact, obviously nervous about the others reaction.

Dan hummed gently, his lips curling into a smile for the first time that day. “Yeah, I know exactly how it feels.”

He slowly rolled over, causing the contact between them to break. But once Dan had rolled over so he was facing Phil, he quickly moved to hold hands with his friend.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of their fingers carefully interlocked, and it felt new and yet old at the same time.

“Y’know,” Dan mumbled out, eyes locked on his hand that held Phil’s. “I still love you.”

He didn't get a verbal response, but watched as Phil’s long legs moved a little closer. Dan looked up, catching Phil’s smile as he moved over.

His breath hitched slightly when they gently nudged foreheads, not breaking the eye contact they had gained from the other.

Phil gently brushed his lips on Dan’s, hoping for a positive reaction even though Dan had said he still loved him.

Dan closed his eyes, pushing their lips together in a proper kiss. It was slow and gentle, the two still holding hands as they pecked lips over and over, before having to stop as Phil giggled.

Dan smiled again. “What's so funny?”

Phil giggled a little more, resting his forehead on Dan’s shoulder as he begun to calm down. “Your lips are chapped.”

Dan chuckled in return, pushing Phil in a playful manor. “Shut up! My lips are always chapped.”

Phil giggled again, before kissing Dan again. The kiss was longer, but still slow and showed no signs of advancing into something more. “I know,” he mumbled gently into Dan’s lips, before pulled away, pressing his forehead to Dan’s.

And that's when Phil realised it. “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> It was short and kinda fluffy? I wrote it at midnight at a friends house because I couldn't sleep and there you have it!


End file.
